


The Young Winds

by MidnightCassiopeia



Series: Exo Character studies [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCassiopeia/pseuds/MidnightCassiopeia
Summary: Sehun's Character study





	The Young Winds

Wind whipped at his hair, strong and playful. He breathed in and it calmed, his power whispering around him now, caressing and gentle. Sehun loved it, the way wind could be so strong, and yet so gentle, so kind, but then unnerving. It was an unseen force, but it's presence was obvious and valued, sometimes gentle and whispering, like now, or harsh and terrible, uprooting trees as it went. So was Sehun, he was quiet, the youngest of the group, preferring to be more in the background, but happy and playful when the occasion arose. And then there were the moments when he was up against an obstacle some event or thing obstructing his path to his goal. And then he was strong and fierce, working away at it with a will. Music and singing and dance moves that gave him trouble. He stood up to it all and felled his obstacles with the force of the gales he controlled. Right now though, he was in a gentler, happier mood and the wind whispering at his feet, agreed.


End file.
